Jutsu
Ninjutsu, aka "Ninja Techniques" are techniques that require chakra to complete. They are 'real' meaning that unlike genjutsu they can physically hurt you. E rank Henge no Jutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu D rank Kami Shuriken' (Kekkei Genkai Only)' Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu Sōshuriken no Jutsu (Weapon Skill) Kirigakure no Jutsu Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu Shikyaku no Jutsu (Inuzuka Clan Only) Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu Shunshin no Jutsu' (Is very straining on your chakra reserves at lower levels (AKA Genin))' Jūjin Bunshin (Inuzuka Clan Only) C rank Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu Doton: Doroku Gaeshi Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu Doton: Retsudo Tenshō Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu Zankūkyokuha' (May require custom/magical weapons. Potentially a surgeon)' Shikoku Fūin' (Fuuinjutsu)' Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Katon: Endan' (Doesn't require toads or oil in this game.)' Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Gofū Kekkai' (Fuuinjutsu)' Sen'eijashu (Likely requires snake summoning ability) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ink_Clone_Technique Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu''' ]'''(Special Requirements: Ink Jutsus) Sumigasumi no Jutsu (Special Requirements: Ink Jutsus) Sōfūshasan no Tachi' (Weapon Skill)' Shintenshin no Jutsu(Yamanaka Clan required. Can be strengthened or defended with Mind Perks) Shikomishindan' (Weapon Skill; Would require a custom weapon)' Kugutsu no Jutsu' (Puppeteer skill)' Sanzengarasu no Jutsu Jouro Senbon (Would require custom weapon) Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Fan User) Jagei Jubaku (Requires the ability to summon snakes) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu) Senju Sōbu (Puppeteering Skill) Gamayudan Kyōmeisen (Would require magical/custom weapon) Mizu bunshin no Jutsu (Can only use physical and water attacks) Suirō no Jutsu Suiton: Teppōdama Suiton: Mizuame Nabara Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa Suiton: Mizurappa Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu Fūton: Daitoppa Fūton: Reppūshō B rank Kekkai Hōjin (Fuuinjutsu/Barrier) Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin (Barrier Ninjutsu) Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Puppeteering) Konbi Henge Shikigami no Mai (Kekkei Genkai: Paper) Shikon no Jutsu Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu Doton: Doryūkatsu Doton: Doryū Jōheki Doton: Doryō Dango Doton: Domu Doton: Doryūheki Garōga (Inuzuka Clan Only) Katon: Haisekishō Katon: Dai Endan Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu Katon: Zukokku Katon: Gamayu Endan (Collaboration jutsu) Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Fan User) Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō Raiton: Gian Hakkeshō Kaiten (Hyuuga Clan Only) Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Hyuuga Clan Only) Sen'ei Tajashu (Snake technique) Kikō Junbū Shinranshin no Jutsu (Yamanaka Clan Only) Mandara no Jin (Snake technique) Hari Jizō Dokugiri Sabaku Rō (Sand Manipulation) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Requires Dog Summons) Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka (Fuuinjutsu) Kuchiyose: Rashōmon Gufū Suika no Jutsu Suiton: Bakusui Shōha Suiton: Goshokuzame Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Hozuki Only) Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu Suiton: Suijinheki Suiton: Suigadan Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu Fūton: Atsugai A rank Shihōhappō Shuriken (Requires Kage Bunshin) Kaze no Yaiba Chidori Chidori Nagashi Chidori Senbon Chidori Eisō Bunshin Daibakuha Mikazuki no Mai (Requires Kage Bunshin) Doton: Yomi Numa Ōdama Rasengan (Requires Rasengan) Hāremu no Jutsu Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Medic) Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Scout?) Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (Fuinjutsu/Juinjutsu) Ranshinshō (Medic) Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kage Bunshin required) Shōsen Jutsu (Medic) Rasengan Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Summoning) Tōmegane no Jutsu Sōjasōsai no Jutsu (Snake) Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu In'yu Shōmetsu (Medic) S rank Sōzō Saisei (Medic) Shiki Fūjin (Fuuinjutsu) Hiraishin no Jutsu Kirin Raikiri Fushi Tensei Tense Kishō Tensei Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Fūton: Rasenshuriken